


Valentine's Day Vistior

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Valentine's Day, arthur weasley/molly weasley-implied, past luna lovegood/neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Luna was watching the Next Generation as a last-minute favor for Mrs. Weasley. She gets a surprise from a wayward Weasley brother.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Valentine's Day Vistior

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A is babysitting all the kids at the Burrow while everyone else goes out to enjoy Valentine’s. Character B joins them.

It was Valentine’s Day in 2005, Molly and Arthur Weasley had asked Luna to come and watch their numerous grandchild as they ended up getting called with a last-minute reservation that opened up at the newest restaurant in Diagon Alley. They originally planned to watch all the kids while their parents went out to enjoy some one-on-one time with each other. Luna, however, didn’t mind coming to the Burrow to oversee the children as she seemed to be around more and more after taking over the publishing of the Quibbler in the last few years; as well as coming to almost every “Order Meeting” since the final battle in May of 1997.

As luck would have it, Mrs. Weasley had asked Luna yesterday about watching the kids last minute during her birthday get-together at the Burrow the day before. Knowing the Weasley children wouldn’t have an issue with Aunt Luna watching the next generation as, despite her lofty personality, she tended to keep the young ones in line more than their parents could even imagine, especially considering that the ratio at this time was nine to one.

As the parents started dropping off their kids with Luna, and the Weasley parents went off to enjoy their time together, Luna got the kids to entertain themselves with toys and games as she went into the kitchen and gathered supper for the kids and a spot of tea. It was only after an hour or so of her starting to make the food that the floo flared green once more. All activity in the living room stopped, and Luna quickly made her way to the fireplace with the kids hiding behind the couch quietly. Though the war had been won, all the parents taught the children how to be vigilant and unfortunately, all war heroes still have scars that never seem to fade.

A shock of red hair attached to a face covered in freckles on broad shoulders and a barrel chest, with shorter legs similar to Harry Potter, stepped out of the fireplace; face alight with curiosity. Charlie Weasley was covered in soot as well as scratches and burns from his years working with dragons in Romania. It wasn’t often he came home to England, and it wasn’t ever that his family home didn’t have his mum or dad around- let alone someone not with red hair greeting him at the fireplace.

Breathing out a sigh of relief and looking towards the couch, “it’s okay kids, it’s just Uncle Charlie”.

The kids came scrambling out from behind the couch and flocked to him with questions of why he was there and if he brought them presents as well as how were the dragons he was working with. Smiling indulgently at the spectacle of kids surrounding their “long-lost” Uncle; Luna made her way into the kitchen to fix another plate of supper for their surprise guest and an extra teacup set up.

After the kids had eaten their share of supper and were off spending some quiet time in the living room again, the adults sat at the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea while the dishes were being washed magically in the sink.

“So Charlie, what brings you home? You’re not usually up for leaving your dragons.” Luna started the conversation while preparing her cup with cream and sugar.

“Well, you know mum’s been pestering me to find a girl and settle down finally. She sent me an owl last week saying that they would be home for Valentine’s Day and I think I have finally decided to heed her and come back to Britain. There is a job offer from the British Reserve that’s looking for a Senior Handler. Plus I miss my family.”

“I’m kind of surprised, Charlie. We all figured you would be the bachelor uncle to all the kids like Sirius is the lone “grandparent”. Though I do suppose that trying to find a girl won’t be too much trouble for you.”

After taking a deep gulp of his tea, “Thanks for the vote of confidence Luna. Though I am curious, why are you here? In mum’s letter, last week said that she and dad didn’t have plans for today and they were going to be staying at home.”

Looking into her cup of tea and then turning her gaze towards the doorway to the living room; “They originally didn’t have plans, but at the birthday party yesterday- I was asked to watch the children since a reservation spot opened up at Lavender’s cafe. And your brothers and sister had already made plans to spend the evening away. I was the last one left actually, though the birthday presents the kids got me yesterday came in handy tonight. It’s what is keeping them quiet for so long.”

“Well Happy Birthday Luna, I’m sorry I missed it.” Clearing his throat as though the conversation just turned awkward.

“Thank you, Charlie. I know you would have been here if you were able to. Would you mind helping me get the kids ready for bed? The original plan was for them to spend the night with your mum and dad, and no one wanted to switch it up too much. They should be home in about an hour or so though. The sooner the kids are in bed the sooner you’ll be able to talk to them uninterrupted.”

“Sure Luna, no problem.” Pushing his chair back and getting up from the table to help corral the kids into their pajamas and up to an available bed.

After putting the toddlers to bed with lullabies and the older children with no less than five stories. Charlie and Luna were once again sitting at the kitchen table discussing how things have been for each other since their last meeting almost three years ago. 

“I’m sure that you remember Neville and I being together at the Midsummer Festival when you were here last,” Luna said with a small smile tugging on her lips.

“I do actually, care to share what happened?” Charlie asked.

“Honestly, we just wanted different things. He was ready to start a family, and I still wanted to travel the world. While both of us have our masteries; his in Herbology and mine in Magizoology. It was easy for us to spend time traveling together as some of the places had both flora and fauna for us to study. However, we came home after an extended trip and heard from Professor McGonagall that Professor Sprout was wanting to retire. Since Neville already had his mastery and was hoping to settle down and start a family; he decided to take the job. I am very proud of him. We both knew what we wanted, and he decided to take his chance to find someone that was on the same page. We are still in contact. Our break-up made our friendship stronger. I was asked to be a bridesmaid in his wedding last year specifically by his bride, Hannah Abbott as a surprise for him. They will be expecting their first child in a few months and have already asked for me to its godmother.

What about you Charlie? Between then & now, what exactly have you been up to?” Luna asked before taking a sip of her tea.

“Well, I’ve been on the reserve. Nothing new there other than the dragons of course. We’ve had some hatchlings progress to juveniles which is great. But other than the dragons; there hasn’t been anything new. No girlfriend. But mum’s words sunk in. I’ll be thirty-five in a few years, and I think, no, I know I’m ready to settle down for good and stick close to home for a little while at least.”

The fireplace flared once again with green light as Molly and Arthur stepped back into their home. Walking towards the kitchen to relieve Luna of her task, they were surprised to see a shock of red hair rather than silver-blonde at their kitchen table. Of course, this wouldn’t have been the first time one of their kids came to pick their little ones after they had fallen asleep- especially their youngest grandchild, James Sirius. However, usually, the parents tended to grab their children and head home rather than stay later to speak with the grandparents.

To their surprise it was their wayward son, Charlie sitting and having tea. As if the gods had blessed them yet again, Molly’s eyes started tearing up with suppressed emotions of relief, gratitude, and love seeing her second oldest back at home, sitting at her table. Almost as soon as Charlie stood up from the table, he was tugged into his mother’s arms while his father patted him on the back. Pulling away from his mum while Luna made up two more cups of tea. The questions then started.

“When did you come back? How long are you staying? You’re looking a bit peaky, are you hungry?” Molly bombarded him as soon as she sat down at the table.

“Calm down mum. I got back this evening and I’m planning to stay for a while. Luna fed me when she fed the kids so I’m fine for right now, but thank you. It’s getting late though, how about I walk Luna home, and then we can have a chat when I get back or even tomorrow morning over breakfast.”

“Of course, of course.” Molly nodded to Charlie before turning towards Luna. “Thank you for taking care of the children Luna. We will see you next Sunday for lunch.” Giving Luna a tight hug.

“Of course, I’ll be here. You know the kids would just come to the Rook and adult-nap me if I wasn’t already here. Thank you for offering to walk me home Charlie. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

Charlie and Luna strolled out the back door through the orchard, past the pond, and over the hill to the front door of the Rook. Taking in the smell of the dirigible plum bushes and the sounds of prey vs predator in the trees around the property. Luna looked up at Charlie before she made her way into the house.

“Thank you for walking me home Charlie, I had a wonderful time tonight with you and the kids. I’ll see you next Sunday at the Burrow.”

As Luna turned away from him to head inside, Charlie gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him for a hug.

“Go on a date with me on Friday?” He whispered into her hair.

“Does 6 o’clock work for you?” She asked, pulling away from the hug.

“Yes, it does. Have a good night Luna.”

“You as well Charlie.” Luna stood on the tips of her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking up to her front door and letting herself in.

Charlie walked back to the Burrow with a giant grin on his face, as Luna leaned against her front door with the same smile. Both counting down the days until Friday.


End file.
